


I’ll always choose seven

by sevensbisexual



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevensbisexual/pseuds/sevensbisexual
Summary: Kathryn decides she wants seven over her husband
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	I’ll always choose seven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eri2401](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eri2401/gifts).



> This is a short chapter but the others will be longer :)

Seven walked into the mess hall to find kathryn sitting at a table going over some reports with a sigh she found her self walking towards her. “Captain can I ask something?” Kathryn looked up and set her coffee down before responding “yes” seven looked down wondering if she should even do this. “When you have time can you come to astrometrics?” Kathryn stood up “I can now.” She relized seven wanted to ask something but she was embarrassed and kathryn wasn’t gonna bring it up infront of people. Once they got to astrometrics kathryn stopped as soon as she stepped in the door locking it behind her 

“Seven—“ kathryn looked down for a minute “what did you want to ask me” she asked as she watched seven turned around. “ Belanna asked me something the other day and I wondered what your answer is — but now I realize it doesn’t matter.” Kathryn sighed it bugged her when seven did this. “Ask your question.” Seven toke a deep breath “if you could sleep with one person on this ship who would it be?” With shock kathryn stood there debating on what to tell her of course the answer is her. she would pick seven over anyone if she could.”my husband —“ Seven stayed quiet before she answered. 

“That isn’t an answer you and the commander are married” Kathryn studdered “you— I - I mean Belanna” Seven stepped closer to her grabbing kathryns waist and kissing her cheek. Before she slide her fingers into the sides of kathryns pants. “S-seven—“ kathryn groaned as her back hit the wall. Kathryn wondered if she should just give in since she did want this it’s not like anyone would know. Seven kissed her while forcing a knee between Kathryns thighs. She pulled back just enough to get some air. “Seven when I said that I didn’t mean—“ seven smiled and gave her another kiss. “Shut up and let me fuck you captain.”


End file.
